Enjoy The Love
by Ryu Dan
Summary: Sabaku Gaara itu kebalikannya dari Hyuuga Hinata yang sama itu usia mereka sama-sama 20 tahun, sama-sama kuliah dan sama-sama orang kaya/AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, typo, OOC, Rate T semi M.

.

.

.

**Enjoy The Love**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara itu nakalnya minta ampun, anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Umurnya sih sudah 20 tahun, kuliah, gaya oke, tapi dia masih suka memberontak. Dia malas tinggal di rumah, membosankan pikirnya. Sekarang semakin malas tinggal di rumah, karena ibu tirinya.

Bukan tipe ibu tiri yang jahat sih, cuma masalahnya ibu tirinya itu umurnya cuma 3 tahun lebih tua dibanding Gaara, cantik, yang jadi inti utama masalahnya yang membuat hati Gaara kesel, ibu tirinya itu mantan pacarnya...ya bisa dibilang mantan pacarnya itu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Gaara demi menikah dengan ayahnya Gaara.

Ya ayahnya yang kaya bukan Gaara. Mau kabur dari rumah, tapi masalahnya pasti ayahnya menghentikan uang jajannya yang banyak per bulannya plus dinon-aktifkannya kartu kreditnya. Makanya paling Gaara berusaha pulang malam saja, agar tidak sering-sering bertemu ibu tirinya. Rumah terasa seperti neraka bagi Gaara.

Hyuuga Hinata itu juga anak bungsu, tapi dari dua bersaudara. Anaknya cantik, baik dan ramah. Bisa dibilang dia kebalikan dari Gaara. Dia betah tinggal di rumah, tapi itu karena ayahnya dan kakaknya yang kelewat overprotectif padanya, dia terhindar dari dunia luar. Sekolah dari SD sampai SMA home schooling, pas kuliah saja Hinata bisa sekolah dengan yang lain, ya kalau umpama dosennya dapat dipanggil ke rumah pasti ayah dan kakaknya akan melakukan itu. Ayolah Hinata sudah 20 tahun.

Nah Sabaku Gaara yang kebalikan dari Hyuuga Hinata itu bertemu, tepatnya sih dipertemukan oleh orang tua mereka. Mereka dijodohkan, alasannya selain untuk kepentingan bisnis, Sabaku Rei mau Gaara berubah tidak urakan lagi, barangkali Gaara bisa luluh karena ada gadis di sampingnya. Sementara alasan Hyuuga Hiashi itu karena Hinata bilang ingin seperti teman-teman lainnya yang tidak terkurung di rumah lagi. Hiashi memberikan jalan dengan Hinata menikah dengan Gaara.

Kalau Gaara sih yang memang suka memberontak, justru menjadikan ini sebagai kesempatan agar dia tidak tinggal lagi di rumah ayahnya itu yang otomatis ada ibu tirinya yang muda itu, Haruno Sakura, ups Sabaku Sakura. Ya dia memberi syarat pada ayahnya kalau dia menikah, maka dia akan tinggal berdua bersama istrinya itu. Itu keuntungan untuk Hyuuga Hinata juga sih, yang kuliah selalu diantar jemput oleh kakaknya, sesibuk apapun kakaknya tidak pernah melewatkan untuk mengantar dan menjemput Hinata. Jadi setelah menikah, itu menjadi tugas Gaara atau Hinata terbebas dari hal itu.

Mereka menikah, pernikahan mereka dihadiri oleh keluarga inti saja. Mereka diberi tiket bulan madu, sudah dipesankan kamar di hotel ternama. Tinggal berangkat dengan pesawat, eh emang dasar Gaara yang rusuh, stoic sih tapi bandel. Saat keluarga mereka mengantarkan Gaara dan Hinata mengantar mereka ke bandara Konoha, Gaara mengajak Hinata pergi diam-diam dari bandara. Ya keluarga mereka tahunya Gaara dan Hinata berangkat bulan madu dengan pesawat.

Tapi kenyataannya Gaara dan Hinata justru naik kereta, entahlah Hinata tidak tahu mereka mau ke mana.

"Aku sangat suka tantangan." ucap Gaara sambil menoleh ke jendela kereta.

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you**

**.**

**.**

**Ryu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typo, OOC, etc...**

**Rated : T semi M**

.

.

.

**Enjoy The Love**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

"Iya, aku sudah dalam perjalanan, tenang aku akan tiba tepat waktu." suara Gaara berbicara di ponsel kepada seseorang di seberang sana.

Sora, ya kota kecil itu akan menjadi tujuan Gaara dan Hinata sekarang. Sementara Gaara yang berbicara di ponsel, Hinata tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Hinata sepertinya kelelahan, beberapa hari lalu mereka mempersiapkan pernikahan.

Gaara memutuskan pergi ke kota Sora karena di sana ada jalur yang ekstrim untuk balapan motor yang hebat. Tenang, teman-temannya sudah membawa motornya ke sana. Teman-temannya pergi ke sana dengan menggunakan sepeda motor, motor Gaara yang besar itu dan berwarna merah sengaja dititipkan di rumah salah seorang temannya yaitu Uzumaki Naruto dan sudah dibawa Naruto ke tempat balapan.

Gaara tidak menceritakan kepada teman-temannya kalau hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Gaara hanya berkata kalau hari ini dia ada urusan, makanya akan datang menyusul. Salahkan saingannya di dunia balap yang mengajaknya bertanding tepat di hari pernikahannya. Gaara tidak mungkin mundur, gengsi dong...

Perjalanan dari kota Konoha dengan menggunakan kereta ke kota Sora, cukup jauh memakan waktu 5 jam. Makanya Hinata dan Gaara baru sampai di sana petang hari.

Mereka memesan kamar di sebuah penginapan ala tradisional Jepang, hanya satu kamar. Hinata agak canggung, saat sedang berdua saja di kamar itu dengan Gaara.

Gaara sengaja hanya memesan satu kamar, kamar itu hanya untuk Hinata saja. Toh Gaara tidak akan tidur di kamar itu malam ini, Gaara bangkit dan dia langsung mendengar suara "K-kau mau ke mana?"

Hinata datang ke kota ini hanya mengikuti Gaara, Gaara tidak memberitahu apa tujuannya datang ke kota ini. Memang seumpama dia memilih untuk tetap pergi bulan madu ke Hawaii tapi hanya senirian itu sepertinya menyenangkan, kapan lagi Hinata bisa jalan-jalan sendirian. Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana kalau nanti keluarganya atau keluarga Gaara menelpon dan menanyakan Gaara, Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Makanya dia memilih mengikuti Gaara.

"Tujuanku kemari untuk balapan."

"Ba-balapan?" Hinata bertanya seolah terdengar seperti orang yang baru pertama kalimendengar kata "balapan".

"Kau di sini saja, aku kembali besok pagi."

Gaara akan melangkahkan kakinya, namun ada yang menahannya. Sebuah tangan memegang ujung celananya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ck, apa?"

"A-aku ikut..."

Hinata tidak mau sendirian di sana, tidur di tempat asing sendirian, bisa-bisa dia tidak bisa tidur. Baru kali ini Hinata akan tidur di tempat asing sendirian. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri, sebelumnya sok-sok-an berpikir untuk pergi ke tempat asing sendirian, ke Hawaii, tapi sekarang dia jadi takut sendiri. Dasar...

"A-aku takut.."

"Manja.."

.

.

.

Suara riuh para penonton yang akan melihat balapan antara Gaara dan saingannya alias penantangnya yaitu Hidan. Sementara Hinata baru pertama kali melihat pemandangan ini secara langsung.

Hinata memang baru pertama kali dikatakan sebagai anak manja seserius itu oleh orang lain, awalnya Hinata terkejut saat Gaara mengatakan itu. Namun tidak masalah, yang penting sekarang dia ikut bersama Gaara ke tempat ini.

Teman-teman Gaara baru pertama kali melihat perempuan yang bersama dengan Gaara-Hinata. Mereka juga merasa aneh, Hinata terlihat memakai pakaian yang begitu sopan, dress pastel selutut dan jaket bletzer berwarna biru muda.

"Yang baru nih, Gaar?" ucap Sai.

Ya pantaslah mereka berkata seperti itu, mereka berpikir mungkin Gaara sudah move on dari Sakura. Tapi Hinata yang mendengar hal itu, seolah terasa seperti perempuan murahan dan seolah Gaara adalah laki-laki yang suka berganti-ganti pacar.

"Ck, dia sepupuku." ucap Gaara.

"Sepupu" dalam hati Hinata berkata. Hinata merasa aneh kenapa Gaara berkata seperti itu.

Teman-teman Gaara merasa Hinata sepertinya tidak mirip dengan Gaara. Tapi ya sudahlah, sepertinya Gaara tidak berbohong.

"Kenalkan dong!" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak penting." jawab Gaara ketus.

Sai dan Naruto hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan atas ucapan Gaara. Tapi mereka sudah terbiasa sih dengan kecuekan Gaara.

Balapan akan segera dimulai, suara para penonton di jalan membuat suasana lebih panas. "Naik" ucap Gaara pada Hinata. Ya Gaara tidak mau kalah saing dengan Hidan yang juga di belakangnya sudah menempel seorang perempuan seksi berambut merah bernama Karin.

Hinata menggeleng menanggapi Gaara, "Naik!" Gaara mengulangi ucapannya pada Hinata. Hinata tetap menggeleng. Gaara tidak tahan dan menarik tangan Hinata, mau tak mau Hinata naik ke motor Gaara. Gaara menarik tangan Hinata untuk memeluk perutnya. Ya wajar sih, kan nanti motor Gaara melaju kencang, namanya juga balapan, kalau Hinata jatuh, jadi masalah juga.

Balapan dimulai dengan seorang perempuan yang berada di tengah-tengah motor merah Gaara dan motor hijau Hidan melempar sapu tangan berwarna hijau sebagai tanda balapan dimulai.

Motor Gaara dan Hidan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, Hinata semakin erat memeluk perut Gaara, baru pertama kali Hinata naik motor, dan sekalinya naik motor justru dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti ini.

Saat Hidan dan Gaara berdampingan dan sebentar lagi akan menuju garis finish, Hidan menendang motor Gaara dan membuat Gaara agak oleng. Hinata teriak "Aaaghh" karena ketakutan.

Hidan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan menambah kecepatannya. Untung Gaara mampu menahannya sehinggar dia dan Hinata tidak jatuh. Gaara segera menyusul Hidan, namun Hidan sudah sampai di garis finish lebih dulu.

Gaara kesal, dan segera mengerem motornya saat sudah berada di garis finish. Sementara Hinata masih mengatur napasnya, karena ketakutan. Gaara langsung menarik kerah Hidan "Dasar curang!" dan langsung memberikan pukulan kepada Hidan bertubi-tubi.

Semua orang berusaha menghalangi, namun yang berhasil membuat mereka bubar karena ada suara sirine polisi.

Gaara segera menarik Hinata dan menaiki motornya, melarikan diri.

.

.

.

.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Otou-san." ucap Hinata menjawab pertanyaan seseorang di ponselnya. "Apa? Otou-san ingin berbicara dengan Gaara?" untung saat itu Gaara baru saja kembali dan menyerahkan satu buah ice cream rasa coklat kepada Hinata. Gaara baru saja kembali dari membeli ice cream.

Gaara membalikkan telapak tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa Hinata harus menyerahkan ponselnya. Hinata menyerahka ponselnya kepada Gaara.

"Iya, aku akan menjaga Hinata dengan baik." jawab Gaara mendengar petuah dari sang mertua. Padahal semalam, mereka hampir saja kecelakaan, pikir Hinata. Ya semalam Gaara jadi tidur di penginapan itu, namun memesan satu kamar lagi.

"Pantainya indah." Gaara berbohong, kalau Hinata sih pasti sudah kewalahan mendapat pertanyaan itu dari ayahnya. Mereka kan sedang tidak di Pantai Hawaii, melainkan di festival musim panas kota Sora.

Hinata memakan ice creamnya, Hinata tidak habis pikir ternyata orang seperti Gaara juga menyukai ice cream, buktinya sekarang Gaara sedang menggenggam ice cream rasa coklat juga.

Gaara mengembalikan ponsel kepada Hinata.

"Sekarang mau ke mana? Aku bosan." Gaara berkata sambil duduk di samping Hinata, di kursi panjang.

Hinata melihat-lihat sekeliling dan mendapatkan tempat yang sepertinya cocok dengan Gaara, penuh tantangan. "Ke sana" Hinata menunjuk tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Ya ya, bagi Gaara sih efeknya tidak apa-apa masuk ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata. Lagipula tiketnya murah, masalahnya justru Hinata yang teriak-teriak karena ketakutan padahal Hinata yang ingin ke tempat itu. Selain ketakutan, Hinata juga memegang lengan Gaara erat, tidak mau melepaskannya dari tadi.

Ya Ruma Hantu, dari awal masuk disuguhi dengan zombie, kemudian sampai mau akhir meuju pintu keluar ada hantu wanita berleher panjang. Gaara tidak tahan dengan jeritan Hinata dari tadi. Dia menggosok telinganya berulang-ulang. Itu kan hanya bohongan, untuk apa takut. Nyata pun, Gaara tidak peduli, kalau menantang, ya Gaara lawan.

Setelah keluar dari tempat itu, Hinata bernapas lega.

"Siapa yang menginginkan masuk tempat itu? Gaara menyindir Hinata.

Hinata menunduk "Aku sih, tapi kan.."

"Dasar manja!" lagi-lagi kata itu, Hinata jengkel dikatakan seperti itu oleh Gaara.

"Aku tahu tempat yang benar-benar bagus untukmu." ucap Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Gaara menuruti Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"Apanya yang bagus?" ucap Gaara.

"Ini bagus untuk melatih kesabaranmu." mengingat Gaara sangat sekali gampang emosi, buktinya semalam Gaara langsung memukul saingannya.

"Ck.." Gaara mengumpat.

"Itu...itu pancinganmu terangkat.." Hinata menunjuk alat pancing Gaara yang sepertinya dimakan umpannya. Ya setelah menunggu satu jam di danau dengan memancing, akhirnya. Gaara seger menarik pancingannya, benar saja, ikan mas berukuran sedang memakan umpannya.

Gaara melepaskan pengait di ikan tersebut, namun ikan tersebut dipegang oleh Hinata dan dilepaskan kembali ke danau.

"Kenapa dilepaskan? Apa gunanya kita menunggu lama." Gaara kira, dia akan menikmati setidaknya ikan bakar malam ini dari hasil pancingannya.

"Sabar..." Hinata tersenyum "ikan di sini kan bukan untuk dimakan, kan kasihan."

Gaara menjambak rambutnya, ya penguji kesabarannya bukan memancing tapi Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah malam, Hinata menunggu Gaara. Gaara sedang berada di toilet. Hinata duduk di kursi panjang di stasiun, mereka mampir di stasiun karena Gaara sudah tidak tahan ingin ke toilet.

Tapi ada tiga orang berwajah preman yang menghampirinya. Mereka adalah Hidan dan kedua temannya yaitu Pein dan Suigetsu.

"Ma-mau apa kalian?"

"Kau kekasih Gaara kan?" tanya Hidan.

"A-aku..." Hinata bingung menjawabnya. Mau jawab kalau sepupu Gaara tapi takut salah bicara, mau jawab bukan kekasih tapi istrinya itu juga sepertinya tidak mungkin. Hidan dan teman-temannya mengira Hinata adalah kekasih Gaara.

"Sudah, ikut kami!" ucap Hidan.

Suigetsu dan Pein menarik Hinata, Hinata tidak mau dan minta dilepaskan, tapi tidak mampu karena dia kalah kuat dengan tenaga mereka yang laki-laki.

Hinata dibawa ke tempat sepi, ke gerbong kereta yang sudah tidak terpakai. Hinata dibekap, air matanya sudah basah di pipinya. Dress biru mudanya dirobek di bagian roknya, Hidan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata menggeleng sekuat tenaga. Tangan Hinata dua-duanya dipegang oleh Suigetsu dan Pein di masing-masing sisi dan berjejer dengan kepala Hinata.

"Aku akan membalas setiap pukulan yang diberikan si Brengsek Gaara dengan menodaimu, Manis!"

Hidan akan mencium Hinata...

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc..**

**Rated : T semi M**

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy The Love**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya, ya seharusnya Gaara tidak membawa Hinata ke dunianya. Hinata begitu polos dan asing akan dunia luar. Bagi Gaara Hinata manja, tapi dia juga tahu kalau Hinata sangatlah berbeda dengannya. Seharusnya Gaara membiarkan Hinata memilih untuk pergi ke Hawaii sendirian tanpanya. Tidak, tidak, itu juga bukan hal yang bagus, terlalu asing. Itu bahkan di luar negeri.

Harusnya Gaara menolak saja saat Hinata ingin ikut ke tempat balapan. Sekalipun Hinata mungkin akan merengek atau tidak bisa tidur, sepertinya itu akan lebih baik dibandingkan akibat yang ditimbulkan dari malam balapan itu. Daripada keadaan Hinata yang saat ini begitu mengkhawatirkan.

Dari tadi tubuhnya terus saja bergetar, terutama tangannya yang begitu bergetar hebat. Air matanya sudah berhenti, tapi kenapa tubuhnya masi saja bergetar?

Hinata takut...sangat takut...itulah jawabannya.

Saat Hinata ketakutan akan hampir jatuh dari motor bersama Gaara dan saat di rumah hantu, ini jauh lebih parah.

Gaara itu sudah diwanti-wanti untuk menjaga Hinata oleh ayah Hinata, tapi dengan kejadian seperti ini, Gaara mungkin dikatakan sebagai orang yang gagal, tidak, mungkin setengah gagal menjaga amanat.

Hinata seolah sangat kedinginan, padahal di tubuhnya sudah tersampir jaket coklat milik Gaara. Gaara tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Mau marah, tapi Hinata tidak salah...

Gaara juga berusaha melindungi Hinata, bagaimanapun senakal-nakalnya Gaara. Gaara tahu Hinata itu tanggung jawabnya. Dengan mengatakan Hinata adalah sepupunya pada teman-temannya, itu akan melindungi Hinata, Hinata mungkin akan terganggu akan ejekan-ejekan teman-temannya kalau Gaara mengatakan Hinata adalah istrinya.

Tapi Gaara hampir saja gagal melindungi Hinata, Gaara sangat panik saat Hinata tidak ada di kursi panjang di stasiun tempatnya menunggu tadi. Gaara mengumpat "Sialan!" seandainya dia tidak mendapat panggilan alam sialan itu.

Gaara mencari Hinata di mana-mana di sekitar stasiun.

Pemandangan menjijikan yang dia dapat dan sekaligus membuatnya marah juga terkejut.

Istrinya yang polos itu, hampir saja dicium paksa oleh bajingan Hidan. Bajingan, kata itu sepertinya terlalu bagus untuknya menurut Gaara. Dress Hinata sudah robek. Latihan kesabaran yang dilakukannya tidak akan membantu di saat seperti ini.

"BAJINGAN!"

Gaara memukul Hidan tanpa ampun, namun Suigetsu dan Pein melepaskan Hinata dan mencoba menyerang Gaara. Gaara yang sedang emosi, bahkan tingkat emosinya sekarang dua kali lipat dari kamarahannya saat Hidan berlaku curang. Maka Suigetsu dan Pein pun kalah darinya.

Hidan berhasil memukul sudut bibir Gaara, namun Gaara membalasnya. Intinya Gaara membuat mereka bertiga kalah dan melarikan diri. Mungkin mereka tidak akan berani membalas Gaara lagi. Gaara begitu ganas...

Setelah mereka pergi, Gaara terdiam saat melihat Hinata jatuh terduduk bersender kepada gerbong kereta yang tak terpakai itu. Hinata, menangis menutup wajahnya.

Gaara menutupi dress Hinata yang robek dengan mengikatkan jaketnya ke pinggang Hinata. Gaara memutuskan untuk pulang malam ini juga ke Konoha. Dia tidak akan menggunakan motor untuk kembali ke Konoha, melainkan menggunakan kereta.

Biar saja, motornya dikirimkan dengan jasa pengiriman. Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya di penginapan dan juga barang-barang Hinata, mereka berdua naik kereta terakhir malam ini.

Hinata yang sudah mengganti bajunya dan disampirkan jaket Gaara di tubuhnya, dan duduk di kursi di dalam kereta, selain tubuhnya yang masih bergetar, pandangannya juga kosong menatap jendela kereta.

.

.

"Kita akan tinggal di sini." ucap Gaara pada Hinata, Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya keadaannya sudah membaik.

Sehari sebelum Gaara menikah, Gaara sudah pindah ke rumah ini. Ya rumah kecil ini adalah hadiah pernikahan yang diminta olehnya kepada ayahnya. Gaara sendiri yang memilih rumah ini. Tidak masalah kecil, yang penting menenangkan.

Bagi Gaara dan Hinata yang terbiasa tinggal di rumah besar, rumah itu kecil. Rumah bercat hijau muda, dengan dua kamar, satu ruang tamu yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang tengah, dapur menyatu dengan meja makan, dan satu kamar mandi.

Gaara tidak menelpon keluarganya maupun keluarga Hinata kalau mereka sudah pulang, karena harusnya jadwal kepulangan mereka itu dua hari lagi. Gaara masih mengkhawatirkan Hinata, dia tidak memedulikan sudut bibirnya yang agak sedikit membiru.

Tapi Hinata bilang "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Gaara mengatakan pada Hinata kalau mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda saja, agar nyaman. Ya Hinata memang sudah membaik, bahkan setelah istirahat sebentar karena lelah dalam perjalanan selama 5 jam dengan menggunakan kereta ditambah naik bus selama satu jam ke rumahnya dengan Gaara sekarang. Hinata semangat membersihkan rumah ini, seperti menyapu dan mengepel.

Hinata duduk di samping Gaara yang sedang duduk di sofa, Hinata memeras handuk yang sebelumnya telah dicelupkan ke dalam baskom berisi air dingin.

"Itu untuk apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Untuk mengompres lukamu."

"Tidak usah, aku sudah biasa, nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

Hinata keras kepala dan tetap menempelkan handuk basah itu ke sudut bibir Gaara "Aww, keras kepala!" ya itu sebutan baru dari Gaara kepada Hinata, selain manja, ya secara tidak langsung mereka sudah mengenal sedikit demi sedikit sifat mereka masing-masing.

Hinata justru tersenyum mendengar ucapan Gaara "Kau terluka karena aku, gomen."

Kenapa jadi Hinata yang minta maaf sih? Itulah yang di pikiran Gaara. Gaara sendiri merasa semua ini adalah salahnya, Gaara kira Hinata akan menyalahkannya, tapi ternyata Hinata itu...orang yang seperti ini.

Bukannya Gaara ingin membanding-bandingkan, tapi Hinata berbeda sekali dengan Sakura. Dulu kalau Gaara babak belur, Sakura akan mengomelinya tanpa mengobati luka Gaara. Tapi Hinata, dia dengan telaten mengompres luka Gaara, tanpa berkata apapun.

Gaara tahu Hinata juga tidak mendukung tindakan kenakalannya, hanya saja Hinata punya cara yang berbeda untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya, bukan dengan kata-kata namun tindakan.

_**Gadis manja ini, manis...**_

.

.

Gaara dan Hinata menjalani kehidupan mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri muda, ya pada akhirnya Gaara terbebas dari rasa sebalnya yang setiap hari bertemu dengan ibu tirinya. Hinata yang setidaknya jalan-jalan sendirian dan kuliah tidak dijemput kakaknya.

Hinata bisa memasak, tentu saja itu kan hobbynya. Gaara sekarang lebih suka makan masakan Hinata daripada harus membeli makanan di luar. Hinata juga mengurus rumah dengan baik.

Gaara dan Hinata kuliah di tempat yang berbeda, hari Jum'at untuk pertama kalinya Gaara menjemput Hinata di kampusnya. Teman-teman Hinata yang baru pertama kali melihat Gaara, langsung terpana dan menanyakan apa itu kekasih Hinata dan Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Ini hari Minggu, Hinata mau mencuci sprei dan selimut yang dipakainya di kamarnya maupun Gaara. Sprei dan selimut itu setidaknya harus dicuci dua minggu sekali.

Hari Minggu itu enaknya buat tidur bagi Gaara, tiduran di sofa memang enak karena semalam begadang nonton bola, kebiasaan lelaki, dasar...!

Gaara yang baru bangun, melihat Hinata yang tampak kesulitan membawa tumpukan sprei dan selimut dan pada akhirya Hinata kewalahan dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya.

"Ck, ceroboh!" Gaara mengejek sambil memunguti sprei biru muda yang jatuh. "Kau mau mencuci ini semua?" tanya Gaara. Hinata menjawab dengan yakin "Tentu saja".

"Yakin?" ya ampun Gaara ini kenapa sih? Dia meragukan kemampuan Hinata?

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata, seolah Gaara meragukan kemampuannya. Toh ada mesin cuci.

"Kau mau pakai mesin cuci?" tanya Gaara. Hinata mengangguk. "Tidak, itu tidak bersih."

Jadi yang bersih itu bagaimana caranya?

"Sini, ayo masuk ke sini!"

Jadi begini cara yang dimaksud Gaara, Hinata tidak tahu ternyata Gaara tahu tentang hal ini. Hinata menuruti Gaara dan masuk ke dalam bak yang di dalamnya sudah ada cucian yang dipenuhi sabun dan Gaara berdiri di sana menginjak-injak cucian.

Hinata mengikuti Gaara, menginjak-injak cucian. "Kau tahu dari mana cara ini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Ibu Naruto temanku, aku pernah melihatnya saat ke rumah Naruto. Katanya sprei dan selimut karena berat, agar bersih dan tidak banyak menggunakan tenaga, makanya dengan cara ini."

Hinata tertawa, ternyata begitu sejarahnya Gaara tahu hal ini.

"Kau kurang kuat menginjaknya."ucap Gaara pada Hinata. "Seperti ini?" tanya Hinata yang telah menginjak lebih kuat cuciannya. "Iya seperti itu, pintar!" baru kali ini Gaara memuji. Tapi...

"E..eeh..." Hinata hampir terjatuh ke belakang, untung tangan Gaara sigap menangkap pinggang Hinata. Hinata tidak jadi jatuh.

Tanpa sadar, mereka dalam posisi yang begitu intim. Saling pandang, Gaara terlihat lebih lembut ekspresinya, Hinata terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya bagi Gaara. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, ya semua orang tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Bibir mereka bertemu dan saling menempel.

Ciuman pertama bagi Hinata, walaupun ini bukan ciuman pertama Gaara. Namun ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka, ciuman pasangan suami istri. Gaara semakin erat memeluk pinggang Hinata saat bibirnya lebih menekan kepada bibir Hinata.

Gaara menjilat bibir Hinata, Hinata mendesah "Ahhh". Hinata menutup matanya, namun bayangan itu, saat di Sora, saat Hinata hampir diperkosa muncul. Seketika itu pula Hinata membuka matanya dan mendorong Gaara, ciuman mereka terlepas.

Gaara terkejut, Hinata jongkok dan menutup telinganya. "Tidak...aku mohon, jangan!" Hinata teriak-teriak. Dia menangis.

Gaara terpaku, "Aku mohon...jangan...!" Hinata seperti sangat depresi. Gaara memeluk Hinata "Tenang Hinata, tidak apa-apa." Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukan Gaara, Hinata seperti berada di dunianya, seperti terperangkap dalam bayangannya.

.

.

Gaara kira Hinata sudah tidak apa-apa dengan kejadian yang menimpanya di Sora. Ternyata Hinata mengalami trauma, Gaara khawatir. Gaara menyarankan Hinata untuk menemui psikiater atau psikolog untuk membantu penyembuhannya, namun Hinata tidak mau.

Maka dari itu Gaara menemui psikolog wanita yang bernama Anko. Gaara menceritakan tentang Hinata kepadanya. Anko mengira pasti ini adalah hal sulit bagi Gaara, Anko justru merasa kasihan kepada Gaara.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dari cerita Gaara, Anko menyimpulkan hal yang membuat Hinata trauma terjadi saat Hinata dan Gaara baru menikah, anggap di kota itu mereka sedang bulan madu dan belum melakukan hubungan suami istri. Ini adalah hal sulit untuk Gaara, karena dia tidak bisa menyentuh istrinya sebagaimana mestinya.

Padahal bukan itu maksud Gaara, Gaara hanya berpikir simple yaitu Gaara hanya ingin Hinata sembuh dari traumanya. Walau tidak Gaara pungkiri, dalam ingatannya desahan Hinata saat ciuman itu membangkitkan gairahnya.

Tapi terserahlah apa yang disimpulkan oleh Anko, yang jelas Anko memberi saran agar Hinata melawan saja rasa ketakutannya itu. Bisa dibantu oleh Gaara untuk menghilangkan kenangan buruk itu digantikan dengan kenangan indah.

"Gaara, ayo tiup lilinnya...!" Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Gaara.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Gaara, Hinata membuat kue ulang coklat bulat kecil dan diberi satu lilin berwarna merah di atasnya. Kekanakan mungkin dari segi baddasnya Gaara, namun...

"Arigatou, kau orang pertama yang melakukan ini untukku." Gaara menghargainya, Gaara merasa disayangi, diperhatikan. Selama ini sepertinya keluarganya tidak peduli dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Sakura sekalipun, dia hanya pacaran lima bulan dengan Gaara mana sempat melakukan ini.

Hinata tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kado untuk Gaara. Gaara membuka kado tersebut, sebuah syal buatan Hinata berwarna hijau senada dengan warna mata Gaara. Bertuliskan huruf kanji "Ai" dengan warna merah pada syal tersebut sesuai dengan tatto di kening Gaara.

"Aku akan malu kalau memakai ini." ucap Gaara.

Hinata menunduk, sepertinya Gaara tidak menyukai hadiahnya. Ya itu tidak cocok dengan image Gaara. Gaara benar, tapi Hinata sudah susah payah membuatnya.

Gaara tersenyum "Tapi ini tidak buruk, aku berani malu." itu membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Boleh aku minta hadiah lainnya?" pinta Gaara dan langsung ditanggapi oleh Hinata "Apa?"

"Aku ingin kausembuh dari traumamu." Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata, tangan Hinata gemetar. Gaara merasa dialah orang paling bertanggung jawab atas hal yang menimpa Hinata dan membuat Hinata trauma begini.

Tidak menghiraukan tangan Hinata yang bergetar, Gaara justru semakin erat menggenggamnya "Izinkan aku membantumu,..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya "buang kenangan buruk itu dengan kenangan indah. Kita buat kenangan indah itu..."

Hinata ragu, apa dia bisa? Apa dia mampu?

Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara. Dia bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya. Gaara menunduk, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya "A-aku tunggu di kamar, Gaara."

Itu izin dari Hinata, ya Hinata ingin membuang kenangan buruk itu dengan digantikan kenagan indah bersama suaminya.

.

.

Hinata berbaring dan posisi Gaara sekarang berada di atas tubuhnya, tubuh Hinata bergetar. Hinata memegang pundak Gaara erat. Gaara merasakan getaran tangan Hinata di pundaknya.

Gaara mengelus rambut indigo Hinata, "Tidak apa, jangan tutup matamu, teruslah tatap aku!"

Hinata mengangguk, Gaara mencium kening Hinata kemudian mencium pipinya. Gaara ingin membuat kenangan indah bersama Hinata. Hinata berpikir Gaara adalah suaminya, jadi Gaara berhak dan mana mungkin dia akan ketakutan akan traumanya seumur hidup, Hinata harus berani.

Gaara mencium bibirnya, Hinata tetap membuka matanya. Dia takut, kalau tiba-tiba dia menutup matanya maka bayangan itu muncul kembali. Hinata membuka mulutnya saat Gaara menjilat bibirnya dan juga menggigit-gigit kecil bibirnya. Gaara memasukkan lidahnya.

Gaara membuka kancing-kancing piyama Hinata, ciumannya semakin dalam. Gaara memeluk Hinata. Hinata sudah berkeringat dingin. Ini juga pengalaman pertama Gaara, senakal-nakalnya dia, ini kali pertama dia akan melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman bersama seorang perempuan

Gaara menyadari hal itu dan berbisik di telinga Hinata "Tahan, Hinata!" Hinata harus kuat. Berani melawan rasa takutnya, toh Gaara adalah suaminya.

Gaara mencium cuping telinga Hinata dan menggigitnya pelan "Ahh" membuat Hinata mendesah.

Ya Hinata harus bertahan, Gaara mencium leher Hinata, mengecupnya berulang-ulang. Hinata merintih, antara mengeluarkan desahan dan juga ketakutannya semakin dalam. Hinata takut...

Hinata mulai menangis, Gaara juga berjuang. Dia juga merasa tidak sanggup melakukannya, merasa kasihan kepada Hinata yang begini "Kita tidak usah melanjutkannya..." Gaara akan mengangkat tubuhnya dan ingin bangkit, namun Hinata menahannya, memeluknya erat "Aku mohon, bantu aku, Gaara!"

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hinata, Hinata memberanikan mencium bibir Gaara lebih dahulu. Setelah itu, Gaara harus berusaha keras meneruskan ini semua.

Malam ini mereka melakukannya, malam pertama mereka atau mereka sebut dengan pengobatan trauma. Tapi tetap saja, itu adalah malam pertama mereka, bagaimanapun mereka menyebutnya.

.

.

Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan, berdiri di samping meja makan. Namun ada seseorang yang melingkarkan tangan di perutnya. Hinata agak sedikit terkejut, namun tidak ketakutan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Hinata tahu siapa yang memeluknya, orang itu hanya memakai kimono mandi dan rambut merahnya masih basah. Seseorang itu berbisik "Semalam...kau suka?"

Pertanyaan itu terlalu menggoda dan berhasil membuat Hinata tersipu, ya ampun Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk malu, mengiyakan. Gaara terkekeh.

Ting tong...ting tong...

"Biar aku yang membukanya." Hinata baru saja akan mencegahnya, Gaara itu dasar...masa mau membuka pintu dengan pakaian seperti itu? Tapi Gaara sudah menuju pintu.

Seorang perempuan muda, elegan, bergaya glamour padahal dia tidak sedang datang ke pesta. Rambutnya disanggul, berwarna merah muda. Itulah pemandangan yang Gaara dapat saat membuka pintu.

Alasan Gaara menerima perjodohannya dengan Hinata, agar tidak bertemu dengannya.

Sabaku Sakura...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You Minna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typo, OOC, etc...**

.

.

.

**Enjoy The Love**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Hinata menghampiri Gaara yang telah membuka pintu.

Sebenarnya dulu pada awalnya Hinata bingung, harus memanggil tamunya dengan sebutan apa. Hinata tahu umur mereka tidak beda jauh, Hinata juga tidak ambil pusing mengenai Gaara yang mempunyai ibu tiri yang hanya selisih 3 tahun dengannya. Saat pernikahannya, Gaara tidak terlihat menyapa ibu tirinya sedikitpun.

Hinata mengira, mungkin Gaara belum siap ayahnya memiliki istri lagi, apalagi istri yang seumuran dengannya. Gaara memang tidak menceritakan alasan mengapa dia menerima perjodohan in, Gaara bukanlah orang yang suka menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang lain.

Setelah menikah, Hinata memberanikan diri memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Ibu, kalau seumpama Sakura merasa risih, maka Hinata akan mengganti dengan panggilan lain yang mungkin akan membuat Sakura senang, Kakak misalnya. Tetapi sepertinya Sakura tidak risih.

Lalu untuk apa pagi-pagi begini, Sakura datang ke rumah mereka?

"Kau tidak mempersilakan Ibumu ini masuk, Gaara?" ucap Sakura dingin namun dengan senyum tipisnya, yang membuat Gaara ingin muntah seketika.

Hinata yang mencairkan suasana "Ah, silakan masuk, Kaa-san..."

Hinata mempersilakan Sakura duduk di sofa, Sakura duduk dengan anggunnya. Sakura tahu di sini Hinata adalah orang yang bodoh, dalam artian Hinata tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungannya dulu dengan Gaara. Sakura yakin Gaara tidak menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sakura dahulu kepada Hinata.

Jujur Gaara terlihat tampan dan err...menggoda dengan kimono handuk itu dan rambutnya yang basah, Sakura tersenyum, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Gaara dan Hinata masih berdiri, Sakura melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah yang ditempati oleh Gaara dan Hinata "Rumah kalian kecil ya,..." Sakura mengusap rambutnya dan Gaara menjawab "Setidaknya ini nyaman."

Sakura tidak percaya Gaara merasa nyaman tinggal di rumah yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding rumah besarnya.

Hinata mencairkan aura panas pada mereka "Aku akan mengambilkan minum untuk Kaa-san." Hinata baru saja akan beranjak pergi. Namun Gaara menahan pinggangnya "Tidak usah, dia hanya sebentar, iya kan Kaa-san?" Gaara menekan kata "Kaa-san".

Sakura meremas tas kecil mewah di pangkuannya, bukan karena ucapan Gaara. Namun Gaara yang memeluk pinggang Hinata, dan lagi setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, Sakura tahu apa yang terdapat pada leher Hinata, bekas kissmark yang sepertinya masih baru, yang baru semalam dibuat. Itulah yang membuat Sakura kesal.

Namun Sakura tetap berusaha tenang dan tersenyum kemudian berbicara lembut dan riang "Iya Kaa-san hanya sebentar kok, tidak perlu repot. Kalian tidak mengunjungi rumah kami setelah pulang bulan madu. Itu tidak sopan loh. Makanya Kaa-san mengunjungi kalian."

Apa? Rumah kami? Itu rumahku, rumah Tou-san. Gaara mendecih.

Ya Gaara dan Hinata memang tidak mengunjungi rumah Gaara. Mereka memang mengunjungi rumah Hinata, bukannya Hinata tidak menanyakan mengenai kenapa mereka tidak mengunjungi rumah Gaara? Namun Gaara hanya berkata, "Tidak perlu."

Hinata membungkuk "Maafkan kami, Kaa-san." Hinata meminta maaf karena telah berlaku tidak sopan. Gaara tidak suka Hinata meminta maaf seperti itu kepada Sakura.

"Tidak usah seperti itu, Menantu!" Sakura merasa geli sendiri mengucapkan kata "menantu" pada Hinata, padahal dia senang Hinata berbuat seperti itu. Licik...

"Sebenarnya Kaa-san lebih senang kalau kalian bisa tinggal bersama kami."

Gaara langsung menanggapi "Kami lebih suka di sini." Hinata menyikut perut Gaara "Gaara..." sebagai isyarat kalau Gaara jangan seperti itu.

"Bukannya kau hanya sebentar di sini?" ucap Gaara lagi pada Sakura. Sementara Hinata merasa Gaara tidak sopan sekali. Walaupun bagaimana, Sakura adalah ibunya, ibu tiri sekalipun.

Ya kalimat itu adalah secara tidak langsung Gaara mengusir Sakura dengan halus. Bukannya Sakura tidak geram, tapi Sakura kembali tersenyum "Oh ya Kaa-san hanya sebentar kok, sudah ada janji dengan teman."

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Hinata bangkit berdiri karena akan membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas makanan. "Ahh" namun Gaara menarik tangannya dan membuat Hinata terduduk di pangkuannya.

Gaara memeluk pinggang Hinata. Hinata jadi malu "Gaara, lepas! Aku mau mencuci piring."

Gaara enggan melepas pelukannya, justru membelai rambut indigo Hinata "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan si Pink itu!"

"Si Pink?" ah, Hinata mengangguk-angguk "Maksudmu Kaa-san?"

"Hn" Gaara mengiyakan. Hinata menangkup pipi Gaara dengan sebelah tangannya "Kaa-san terlihat baik, dan..." Hinata tersenyum "ceria."

Gaara memegang tangan Hinata yang digunakan untuk menangkup pipinya "Jangan percaya apapun yang dikatakannya! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya! Dia licik..."

"Tapi..." Hinata tetap tidak menemukan hal yang aneh dari Sakura. Gaara menutup mulut Hinata dengan ciumannya sebelum Hinata sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gaara memperdalam ciumannya, menjilat bibir Hinata. Tadinya Hinata akan membuka bibirnya, namun Gaara melepaskan ciumannya.

"Percaya saja padaku!"

Hinata mengangguk, tidak berani menatap Gaara akibat ciuman yang diberikan oleh Gaara tadi. Hinata malu sekali, untung tadi dia belum membuka mulutnya, kalau tidak Gaara akan mengejeknya.

.

.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." ucap Sakura yang tadi sedang mengaduk-aduk lattenya dengan sendok kecil. Sakura sudah menunggu Gaara sekitar setengah jam lalu di cafe ini.

Gaara mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sakura, "Katakan apa maumu?" Gaara to the point. Pasti ada tujuan tertentu kenapa Sakura memintanya datang ke sini. Sebenarnya Gaara malas datang, tapi dia tetap datang kalau tidak, pasti Sakura akan mengganggunya terus sampai dia datang.

Sakura tersenyum, Gaara memang orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi "Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" tanya Sakura. Gaara mendecih.

Sakura kembali tersenyum "Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, aku tahu kau menerima perjodohan itu karena kau marah, kau cemburu." Sumpah demi Tuhan, wanita di depannya ini pedenya minta ampun. Sakura mengira Gaara tidak tahan akan kemesraan ayahnya dan Sakura kalau Gaara melihatnya di rumah, makanya Gaara memilih tidak tinggal lagi di rumah itu.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." ucap Gaara sarkatis.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah?" Sakura meminum lattenya.

Memang Gaara marah karena ternyata Sakura memutuskannya demi menikah dengan ayahnya. Saat itu Gaara tidak tahu alasan tepat kenapa Sakura memutuskannya. Tapi saat ayahnya memperkenalkan Sakura sebagai calon istri ayahnya, saat itu pula Gaara tahu penyebabnya. Gaara tahu Sakura bekerja sebagai sekretaris ayahnya dan ayahnya tidak tahu kalau Sakura adalah kekasih Gaara. Jadi di sini bukan ayahnya yang salah, bukan tipe seorang ayah yang mengambil kekasih putranya. Tapi Sakuralah, ini menguatkan pendapat orang kalau sekretaris suka mengganggu para bossnya. Ya memang tidak semua seperti itu, karena apa yang terjadi, membuat Gaara berpikir kalau semua sekretaris seperti itu.

"Aku tahu aku memilih ayahmu karena dia punya segalanya, dia punya kekuasaan dan uang. Bagi orang sepertiku..." yang tadinya Sakura mengalami penderitaan hidup miskin dan ingin juga merasakan kekayaan dan kekuasaan "hidup di duniamu adalah impian yang sulit untuk diraih..." dunia Gaara, kemewahan, kekuasaan. "Ayahmu adalah jalan pintas terbaik menuju impian itu."

Padahal kalaupun Sakura memilih Gaara, maka dia juga bisa merasakan kekayaan tapi ya mungkin kekuasaannya tidak sebanding dengan posisinya sekarang. Gaara masih terlalu muda, masih suka bermain-main, itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Aku kira dengan mendapatkan kekuasaan dan kekayaan maka aku akan merasa puas, tapi..." Sakura tersenyum lemah "aku salah, saat kau tidak tinggal lagi bersama kami, aku sadar..." Sakura menatap lekat-lekat wajah Gaara "aku tidak puas, harta dan kekuasaan seolah tak berarti, aku menginginkanmu."

Omong kosong...

"Tinggalkan perempuan lemah itu dan kembalilah padaku...!" seenaknya saja dia menyuruh-nyuruh Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum, Sakura kira Gaara akan menyetujuinya "Kau licik, seenaknya menyuruhku, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya."

Hinata bukanlah perempuan tipe Gaara, lemah, manja, terlalu baik, itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura "Jangan bilang kau mencintainya?" nada bicara Sakura agak meninggi. "Kau hanya tidak mau kalah kan? Kau hanya ingin membuatku cemburu kan?" saat Gaara memegang pinggang Hinata dan tanda kissmark itu pasti Gaara tidak melakukannya karena cinta. Sakura mengira Hinata hanyalah pelampiasan Gaara.

Gaara mendengus "Terserah apa katamu."

"Aku tidak mau lagi semua ini, aku hanya mau dirimu. Aku akan meninggalkan ayahmu, ayo kita melarikan diri dan hidup berdua ya?"

Ya ampun wanita ini pedenya setengah mati "Apa kau tuli?" Sakura terkejut "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Aku harus pergi, Hinata menungguku."

Gaara bangkit berdiri dan berbalik, namun Sakura berkata dan terdengar oleh Gaara "Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku." Gaara pergi meninggalkannya, berusaha tidak memedulikannya.

.

.

Gaara terkejut melihat ponsel canggihnya, tepatnya terkejut karena gambar dan isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh si pengirim kepadanya. Gambar Hinata yang sedang memilih pakaian di mall, dan isi pesannya adalah...

**Istrimu sedang bersamaku...**

Gaara segera menaiki motornya dari kampusnya menuju Konoha Mall.

Awalnya Hinata agak ragu dan terkejut kenapa ibu tiri Gaara datang ke kampusnya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke mall. Hinata ingat pesan Gaara, tapi bagaimana Hinata mau menolak kalau Sakura sudah repot-repot datang ke kampusnya dan membujuknya. Hinata itu orangnya tidak enakan, makanya dia menerima ajakan Sakura.

Tujuan Sakura mengajak Hinata adalah untuk mengatakan kepada Hinata "Gaara itu mantan kekasihku."

Hinata tersedak juice yang sedang diminumnya di sebuah cafe di mall "Uhuk..."

"Ya ampun, kau jadi tersedak. Gaara tidak cerita padamu ya?" Sakura berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Hinata menggeleng, Sakura menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa itu?" Hinata masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Tolong kembalikan Gaara kepadaku!"

Sakura yakin, perempuan seperti Hinata akan luluh dengan cara lembut seperti ini. Lagipula pernikahan mereka bukan karena cinta. Sakura tidak percaya, Gaara tidak mungkin jatuh cinta secepat ini kepada orang lain.

Gaara berkata kalau Hinata tidak boleh percaya kepada Sakura, Hinata ingat itu. Selama ini Hinata mengira kalau Gaara tidak suka kepada Sakura karena belum siap mempunyai ibu tiri, ternyata Gaara marah karena Sakura adalah mantan pacarnya. Jadi Gaara menyuruh Hinata untuk tidak percaya kepadanya karena itu.

Hinata yang tadinya menunduk, mengangkat wajahnya. Sakura kira Hinata akan setuju "Apa hak Anda memerintah saya mengembalikan Gaara? Anda tidak punya hak apa-apa terhadap Gaara, Anda hanya ibu tiri. Gaara adalah milik saya, saya yang punya hak, dan dia milik saya, bukan Anda."

Hinata tidak percaya dia mengatakan itu semua, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Gaara benar, Sakura begitu licik. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Hinata akan menuruni eskalator, namun ada yang mendorongnya, "Ahhhhh" Hinata terguling-guling jatuh dari eskalator.

.

.

Gaara yang baru saja tiba di Konoha Mall, melihat orang-orang yang sedang berkerumun. Gaara menghampiri kerumunan itu dan ternyata yang didapatnya adalah seorang perempuan manis yang bersimbah darah. Gaara sangat mengenal siapa dia...

Istrinya, Hinata

Gaara langsung menggendong Hinata di punggungnya. Berharap istrinya masih hidup, Gaara tidak mau menunggu ambulans datang, dia lebih memilih naik taksi membawa Hinata.

Tidak ada hal yang dipikirkan Gaara saat itu, Gaara sangat panik. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, semoga Hinata masih hidup...

Gaara berlari di lorong rumah sakit dengan Hinata yang terbaring lemah di punggungnya, Gaara tidak peduli kalau di rumah sakit itu jangan berisik. Dia berteriak-teriak "DOKTER...!"

"DOKTER...!"

Aku mohon selamatkan dia...doa Gaara

Gaara hanya bisa menyender ke tembok dan dia merosot ke bawah, Gaara masih khawatir. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan dokter di dalam kepada Hinatanya? Gaara tidak sabar menunggu. Kenapa dia tidak boleh masuk?

.

.

Gaara menemui Sakura di tempat yang sama di cafe "Kau lihat, aku bisa melakukan apa saja agar kaukembali kepadaku."

"Kau menang, baiklah aku kembali padamu." ucap Gaara.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You Minna**

**.**

**.**

**Ryu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc...**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Ending Chapter **

.

.

.

**Enjoy The Love**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Luka yang diderita Hinata sekarang, sampai dia memakai tongkat di sebelah tangannya yang sebelah kiri untuk memudahkannya berjalan karena ada tulang kaki sebelah kirinya yang patah. Mungkin butuh waktu satu sampai dua bulan sampai luka di kakinya benar-benar sembuh. Tidak hanya kakinya yang terluka, kepalanya juga sehingga Hinata memakai perban di kening sebelah kirinya. Tangan dan kakinya juga lecet-lecet. Bahkan karena shock, suara Hinata tidak keluar, Hinata menjadi bisu sementara.

Sepertinya luka itu semua seolah tak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan hatinya sekarang. Sepertinya mencintai orang yang tidak mengharuskan untuk bertemu setiap hari, itu akan lebih mudah dan rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini. Hinata berpikir mungkin mencintai seseorang dengan hanya menikmati melihat wajahnya dari jauh dan menunduk malu saat orang itu tiba-tiba arah pandangnya ke arah kita. Tidak sedekat ini, kedekatan ini menyakitkan, apalagi dengan status sebagai suami-istri.

Gaara memberikan harapan terlalu besar padanya, Hinata kira sekalipun dia dan Gaara belum mengungkapkan rasa cintanya masing-masing karena semua yang terjadi kepada mereka, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hinata merasa terlalu percaya diri kalau Gaara juga mencintainya. Pemberi harapan palsu...

Sekarang Hinata berpikir mungkin Gaara hanya belum siap dengan pernikahannya, makanya dia hanya menjalani saja, bersikap layaknya suami karena keadaan padahal kenyataannya Gaara belum siap. Gaara hanya melarikan diri dari rasa kecewanya kepada Sakura dan saat wanita itu kembali ingin bersamanya maka Gaara tidak menolak. Hinata merasa dirinya hanya seorang pelampiasan atau mainan di kala Gaara bosan.

Tapi entah kenapa, ck Hinata tersenyum memikirkannya karena dia merasa terlalu percaya diri dan merasa dirinya begitu bodoh atau dirinya yang terlalu mempunyai harapan besar, makanya kenapa dia berpikir entah kenapa Hinata merasa kalau hati Gaara lebih sakit dibanding apa yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang.

Waktu itu Hinata sadar setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama 18 jam, saat dirinya membuka mata sudah ada keluarganya yaitu ayah dan kakaknya. Kemudian ada juga mertuanya, termasuk si ibu tiri yang tidak tahu diri. Juga ada Gaara yang setia menunggunya, kasihan sekali Gaara yang sepertinya tidak mandi dan mulai tumbuh kumis dan janggut halus di wajahnya, sepertinya Gaara harus cukuran. Hinata merasa sangat dicintai dengan berkumpulnya mereka. Namun suaranya tidak keluar.

Keluarganya tidak mengira sama sekali kalau Hinata jatuh dari eskalator karena didorong, namun mereka mengira karena Hinata itu orangnya ceroboh, maka sampai terjatuh. Mereka juga tidak tahu kalau Hinata pergi bersama Sakura. Ya sebuah keuntungan memang, Hinata yang menjadi bisu karena dia tidak akan disalahkan.

Hinata dirawat selama 8 hari, selama itu Gaara bersikap normal-normal saja, dalam artian Hinata selalu mengunjunginya setiap hari. Namun saat sudah sampai di rumah mereka, Gaara berkata kalau Sakura adalah mantan kekasihnya, terserah Hinata mau membencinya atau apa. Gaara ingin kembali kepada Sakura. Hinata mengira mungkin Gaara ingin kembali kepada Sakura karena keadaan Hinata yang sekarang, tapi itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan kalau memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Justru lebih menyakitkan karena Gaara mengatakan "Aku masih mencintainya."

Hinata hanya bisa menangis saat itu, benar kata orang, kita bisa menghadapi apapun cobaan dalam rumah tangga atau hubungan entah itu kemiskinan atau sakit, tapi kalau dalam hubungan itu ada orang ketiga dan pasangan kita mencintainya, itu sulit.

Gaara berkata dia akan pergi bersama Sakura setelah Hinata kembali pulih, Hinata berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Gaara segera pergi saja sekalipun dirinya belum sembuh. Ini lebih menyakitkan, melihat Sakura bersama Gaara duduk di sofa, Sakura bergelayut manja pada Gaara dan kepalanya bersender ke bahunya.

"Menurutmu, kita sebaiknya pergi ke mana ya? Eropa?" ucap Sakura menanyakan tempat mereka melarikan diri. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya yang tadinya mau ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Dengan masih menggunakan tongkat.

Gaara melihat Hinata "Sora".

Hinata rasanya ingin menangis, bisa-bisanya mereka menunjukkan kemesraan mereka secara terang-terangan kepadanya di sini. Bahkan Gaara menyarankan tempat kenangannya bersama Hinata.

"Sora? Itu indah, tapi apa sebaiknya ke Hawaii ya?" Sakura sengaja mengatakan kata "Hawaii" keras-keras agar Hinata dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sakura mengira kalau Hawaii adalah tempat kenangan mereka. Sakura sedang membalas rasa cemburunya waktu itu.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur dengan susah payah, sementara Gaara melihatnya dengan pandangan yang begitu dalam. "Gaara, bagaimana kalau ke Hawaii?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Terserah". Bagi Sakura Gaara yang cuek itu adalah daya tariknya.

Sementara di dapur, Hinata tidak tahan untuk menangis. Hinata meremas dadanya, sesak, seperti ada batu yang menghalangi dadanya. Kalau bisa Hinata ingin mengangkat batu yang tak terlihat itu.

"Gaara jahat, Gaara bodoh...bodoh...bodoh...!" dalam hatinya dia berkata seperti itu.

Tapi Hinata juga tidak memungkiri kalau selama ini Gaara begitu baik kepadanya, Hinata berterima kasih untuk itu. Tapi sekarang Hinata merasakan yang namanya patah hati. Dunianya seakan mendung seketika.

.

.

Hinata tiduran di kamarnya, malas untuk melakukan apapun. Oh ya dia tidak punya foto santai bersama Gaara, hanya ada foto pernikahannya. Maka dari itu dia hanya memeluk bingkai foto yang berisi dia dan Gaara, Hinata yang memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putihnya yang anggun namun simple, Gaara yang memakai tuxedo putih dengan rambut agak berantakan. Hinata menatap foto itu, Gaara terlihat tampan.

Sejujurnya Hinata ingin Gaara berada di sisinya sekarang, walaupun kenyataannya Gaara memilih Sakura bukan dirinya. Tidak, sejujurnya Hinata berharap ini semua tidak benar. Ini semua hanya mimpi. Gaara berkata akan pergi kalau Hinata sudah pulih, ya memang luka-luka Hinata sudah mulai sembuh, sudah dua minggu berlalu. Hinata juga sudah tidak memakai perban sekarang. Namun Hinata belum bisa melepas tongkatnya kalau berjalan. Suaranya juga belum keluar.

Tapi Gaara pergi hari ini, Gaara pergi ke bandara bersama Sakura untuk melakukan penerbangan ke Hawaii. Hinata juga merasa kasihan kepada ayah mertuanya, Gaara dan Sakura kabur darinya. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun kepada ayah Gaara. Tapi mereka pergi begitu saja.

Sakura terlihat senang sekali, menggandeng lengan Gaara di bandara. Namun ada dua orang pria menghampiri mereka. Dua orang polisi, "Nyonya Sabaku Sakura?"

Sakura terkejut, "Silakan ikut kami karena Anda telah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Nyonya Sabaku Hinata!"

Sakura kira Hinata tidak akan berani melaporkannya, apalagi dengan keadaan begitu "Gaara, bantu aku!" Sakura melirik Gaara. Namun Gaara justru melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengannya.

"Silakan bawa dia!" ucap Gaara pada kedua polisi itu.

"Gaara, kau..." Sakura sadar ternyata Gaara yang melaporkannya. "Iya, aku yang melakukannya." jawab Gaara.

Ya Gaara teringat akan percakapannya dengan Sakura waktu itu, saat hari kedua Hinata sadar. Gaara mengatakan akan kembali pada Sakura. Pada saat itu Gaara mengatakan "Kita akan melarikan diri dan hidup berdua, tapi saat Hinata sudah pulih."

Sebenarnya Sakura sebelumnya sudah tahu kalau Gaara mencintai Hinata saat pembicaraan mereka pertama kali untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Sakura berpikir, kalau dia mencelakai Hinata, maka Gaara akan kembali kepadanya karena Hinata sangat berharga bagi Gaara sekalipun Gaara tidak mengatakannya.

Tadinya Sakura hanya akan menggertak Gaara dengan mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan dan memberitahukannya kepada Gaara, namun pemikiran untuk benar-benar mencelakakan Hinata terjadi begitu saja saat Hinata juga ternyata mencintai Gaara, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mendorong Hinata dari eskalator.

Di sini Sakura bertindak begitu bodoh, tanpa mengingat bahwa mall adalah tempat umum dan ada camera CCTV. Gaara berpura-pura ingin kembali kepada Sakura agar membuat hati Sakura senang, sebelum menjatuhkan harapannya begitu dalam.

Sebenarnya bukan Hinata yang diberi harapan palsu oleh Gaara, namun Sakuralah yang diberi harapan palsu. Gaara tidak sebodoh itu untuk kembali kepada wanita yang begitu licik dan menyia-nyiakan perempuan yang jauh lebih baik. Tapi Gaara ingin melambungkan harapan Sakura dan menjatuhkan harapannya begitu saja, di dunia ini salah satu hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika kita sudah punya harapan yang begitu tinggi namun jatuh begitu saja. Bukankah penyiksaan secara batin lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan penyiksaan fisik?

Sakura begitu bodoh saat itu, mungkin lebih tepatnya egois. Dia tahu Gaara mencintai Hinata, namun dia tetap menginginkan Gaara. Sakura kira cinta Gaara hanya sesaat kepada Hinata dan saat bersama lagi bersama Sakura, maka Gaara akan kembali mencintainya. Itu akan lebih mudah, karena Gaara pernah punya rasa kepadanya. Dan Sakura tak sadar bahwa Gaara berpura-pura, Gaara juga menunjukkan bukti di ponselnya yang merupakan pesan dari Sakura kemudian juga meminta polisi mencari bukti rekaman CCTV. Ternyata memang Sakura pelakunya.

Ya Gaara memang berkata kepada Hinata kalau akan pergi setelah Hinata pulih, namun Gaara ingin cepat menyelesaikan kasus ini. Dia juga sudah memberitahukan hal ini kepada ayahnya, awalnya ayahnya tidak percaya, namun setelah melihat rekaman CCTV itu, ayah Gaara merasa begitu kecewa. Dia tidak percaya telah menikahi wanita yang begitu licik. Maka dari itu dia akan menceraikan Sakura saat Sakura dipenjara.

.

.

Setelah Sakura pergi dibawa polisi, Gaara berlari dan menaiki taxi untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Gaara sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, istrinya yang selama ini diacuhkannya. Mereka yang selama ini menjadi tidur terpisah lagi, Gaara sangat...sangat merindukan Hinatanya.

Gaara membuka pintu dan mencari Hinata di kamarnya, dengan napas terengah-engah Gaara melihat sosok itu sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Hinata..."

Hinata yang berbaring miring dan tidak mengarah ke pintu terkejut mendengar suara itu, Hinata kira dia berhalusinasi. Namun saat dia berbalik, Hinata langsung duduk karena terkejut.

Gaara segera menghampirinya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata begitu terkejut, kenapa Gaara seperti ini? Lalu kenapa dia kembali, bukannya tadi dia mau pergi ke Hawaii? Gaara melepas ciumannya.

"Aku kembali, Hinata." Gaara kemudian memeluk Hinata erat.

**Kembali...?**

"Ga...Gaara..."

Gaara melepas pelukannya, tapi masih memegang kedua lengan Hinata "Hinata kau..." ya suara Hinata kembali, karena terkejut.

Gaara melihat Hinata yang rambutnya agak berantakan dan melihat bingkai foto yang tadi Hinata pegang, Gaara tersenyum. Wajah Hinata masih terlihat merah, pasti habis menangis, pikir Gaara.

Gaara membelai rambut indigo Hinata "Dasar cengeng, kau belum mandi ya?"

Hinata malu, ya jangan kan mandi, orang dia tadi sedang malas melakukan apapun. "Kau bau." Ucap Gaara. Hinata memukul dada Gaara.

"Gaara, aku tidak bau." Ya walaupun belum mandi, tapi dia kan tidak bau.

"Ayo mandi, aku bantu." ucap Gaara. Gaara tahu Hinata pasti kesulitan selama ini untuk mandi karena kakinya belum pulih. "A-aku mandi sendiri saja." Hinata menunduk malu.

"Awww, Gaara!" Hinata digendong Gaara ke kamar mandi. Hinata kan belum mendapat penjelasan kenapa Gaara kembali, Gaara akan menjelaskannya di kamar mandi saat membantu Hinata.

.

.

Naruto sih kalau ternganga karena terkejut sudah biasa, nah Sai yang suka tersenyum palsu jadi ikut-ikutan ternganga karena datang ke acara resepsi pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata. Mereka terkejut, karena ternyata Gaara telah membohongi mereka. Ternyata Hinata adalah istri Gaara. Acara resepsi itu berlangsung saat Hinata sudah bisa berjalan normal lagi.

Gaara sendiri yang meminta resepsi pernikahan, kali ini mereka berdua benar-benar pergi ke Hawaii.

Hinata sedang mandi sekarang, Gaara sepertinya tidak sabar menunggu Hinata mandi. Ayolah ini kan bukan pertama kali mereka akan melakukannya? Tapi Gaara merasa tidak sabar. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan seketika itu pula Hinata terkejut, saat dia sedang memakai handuk.

"Gaara..."

Gaara yang sudah mandi lebih dahulu dan sekarang sedang memakai kimono mandi, Gaara berdiri di depan Hinata dan melepas handuk Hinata yang baru saja Hinata pasang. Handuk itu jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi yang basah. Hinata mundur dan Gaara memojokannya ke tembok.

Semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

.

.

Hinata menggeliat dalam pelukan Gaara, tubuh polos mereka hanya ditutupi selimut.

"Gaara..."

"Hn?"

"Kau..., ehm," Hinata malu sekali "katakan sekali saja."

"Apa?"

"Kau...mencintaiku."

Ya Gaara kira, sekalipun mereka tidak mengatakannya, pada kenyataannya mereka sama-sama tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai. Gaara tidak mengerti, tapi katanya kalau perempuan itu kalaupun sudah tahu tapi tetap saja butuh ucapan dari laki-laki untuk lebih memuaskan perasaannya.

"Kau kan sudah tahu..."

"Ya...ya...sekali saja...!"

Gaara menatap Hinata "Manja..."

Hinata cemberut "Aku ingin mendengarnya." Gaara justru berpura-pura tertidur. Hinata kesal dan menarik selimutnya sampai ke atas kepalanya.

Namun tidak berapa lama, ada yang membuka selimutnya dan menurunkannya sampai sebatas leher Hinata "Aku mencintaimu..."

Hinata tersenyum "Aku juga mencintaimu..." Hinata mencium pipi Gaara dan menarik selimutnya kembali sampai ke atas kepalanya. Dia malu...

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Ryu berterima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, fave, follow, saran, kritik dan dukungannya buat fic ini. Cepet banget ya...hehe...mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dan kekurangan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Terima kasih telah menyukai fic ini...:)**


End file.
